Black Night
by xXVampLoverXx
Summary: The story starts before Rido comes but this time Kaname isn't the oldest, there's another character. Rido and Haruka ends up dieing, Yuki is introduced to the vampire society, and the 3 Kuran siblings goes to Cross Academy?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is my first fan fiction. I'm like majorly obsessed about vamps hehe hope you like the story. ohh and the summary might not even have much to do with the story XD I wrote it before I wrote the story so it might be wayyyyy off.

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM IT. IT BELONGS TO MATSURI HINO THE CREATER OF KANAME AND ALL THE OTHER HOT VAMPIRES.

Black Night Summary

What if Kaname and Yuki weren't the only children that Juri and Haruka had? What if Kaname was the second child? What if only Haruka died and Juri didn't end up casting a 'spell' on Yuki? What happens when there are 3 Kuran siblings? Will the past repeat itself and will the first born be left out like Rido was? The Kuran family ends up being devastated after Haruka's death but on the brightside Rido ends up getting killed when he visited that stormy night. The story is mostly about Kuran Sakura, Yuki, and Kaname.

Characters

Kuran Juri – Mother

Kuran Haruka – Father

Kuran Sakura – Eldest of the 3 siblings

Kuran Kaname – Second eldest (but still is the ancestor of the Kuran family)

Kuran Yuki – The youngest

Haruka x Juri

Kaname x Yuki

Sakura and ?

Black Night

By xXVampLoverXx

Kuran Mansion-the basement

The family talking while Yuki is sleeping elsewhere.

"Oka-sama, otuo-sama, when are we going to allow the rest of the world to see Yuki? There are already some rumors going around about how we are hiding people." Kaname asked, glancing at his 'parents' and 'sister'.

"We know it's not fair to keep Yuki inside, even if she is so willing. As for the rumors we can't do anything about that, either than hoping that whoever started it isn't going to make any more rumors while they are at it." Haruka replied.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with your dad on that one Kaname."Juri added. "What do you think of this matter Sakura?"

The pureblood who was sitting silently on one of the couches looked up at the mention of her name. Sakura had a very quiet personality but could talk a lot when she wanted to, and was very thoughtful most of the time.

"I think that we should just let Yuki play outside but make sure that no one sees her." Hearing this Kaname sent her a thankful look, which was returned by a smile.

"That is a fair request, after all Yuki has to learn about the outside world, and doing it little by little is better than doing it suddenly. And…." Kaname was cut off by Haruka.

"We get that Yuki should be allowed to see the outside world but what happens if by some chance, the council or some bad guy finds out? We can't risk Yuki." Everyone sighed. Keeping Yuki within the windowless basement rooms was not something they wanted to do.

"Let's talk about this later. I think Yuki is going to try and sp on our conversation soon if we doing let her in." Juri suggested.

Later that evening

An eerie presence has made everyone feel and anticipate that something terrible was going to occur.

"Kaname onii-sama I feel a scary person coming near us. He has mix matched eyes and looks at me like he wants to eat me or something" Yuki shuddered as she crawled into Kaname's embrace.

"We won't let anyone or thing hurt you Yuki." Kaname promised. "Sakura could you tell oka-sama and out-sama that I think Rido is comin?" Sakura nodded, flipping her ponytail over her other shoulder as she left the room.

On the main floor of the Kuran Mansion

Sakura found the two adult purebloods discussing Yuki's freedom. As she got closer they felt her presence and stopped, giving her a questioning look.

"Rido." She said looking at the front door like it was going to bust open at any moment and reveal the man who tried to abduct her and her siblings.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" Juri screamed. The window cracked as her emotions started going out of control.

"Mother calm down your going to frighten Yuki." If you haven't already she added silently. Haruka took Juri into his embrace but froze as the presence of his elder brother was made aware.

"Come I think we should greet him outside so he doesn't see Yuki." He gestured to Sakura to tell her to go and help Kaname with Yuki and dragged Juri outside with him, closing the door on a concerned looking daughter.

Outside

"Hello Onii-sama and the council's dogs." Haruka called.

"Hello Haruka, Juri. I'm guessing you already know who I'm here for?" Rido replied.

"You will NOT try and take my children again!" Juri yelled losing her temper again.

"Juri, Juri, why did you leave me? If you didn't we wouldn't be having these discussions." Rido sadly replied.

By now Sakura returned from trying to comfort Yuki and Kaname was there holding Yuki and trying to calm her down.

"Mother you should go to Yuki and let Dad and I to deal with Uncle." She stated. Uncertain on what to do, Juri looked to her husband for her answer. He nodded which was all she needed to go down and comfort her youngest daughter.

"Well hello there Sakura. You've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Nice to see you too Uncle" Sakura replied sarcastically.

Just as the two were done their short conversation Kaname walked out of the house.

"Kaname, you wouldn't mind me taking your precious sister would you?" hearing that Kaname growled and the snow swirled around him in a violent way. "Well I guess I could take on you three. You guys go fetch the princess will you?" Rido addressed the group of level Es he brought with him. They rushed towards the door only to be stopped by purebloods blocking the doorway. Too fast for humans to see the majority of the level Es was turned into dust but some were converted into a mindless looking monster, waiting for a target.

"Go and devour your master." Haruka ordered the thing he made, but before it could completely kill Rido, Rido threw a sword. The sword shimmered for the few moments it was in the air then hit its target, the heart.

"NO!" the two young purebloods watched as their father gave them one last smile and told them to be good before shattering into dust. Although inexperienced with a sword, Sakura ran towards Rido who was immobilized by the gruesome monster her father created.

"You who caused this much grief doesn't deserve to live" Sakura shouted. She lunged for his heart, falling with him when he fell and crumbled to dust. Kaname ran towards her when she wouldn't stand back up and found her sobbing murmuring why over and over again. He slowly helped her up and dragged her back inside where their mother was waiting, already anticipating the worst. When she saw that only those two came back in she collapsed along with Sakura who was already in hysterics. Leaving the two females crying Kaname sought out Yuki who was surprisingly waiting for him on a couch down stairs.

"No one died right Kaname onii-sama?" Yuki's innocent eyes pleaded him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Kaname replied his eyes filled with sorrow he desperately tried to hide. Although Kaname had learned how to make it so the death of others didn't affect him, he was now sad because of how if Yuki learns the truth she would be crying for hours on end.

"Where are mother and sister?" Yuki asked.

"They'll be down in a few moments." Kaname replied.

10 years later

Yuki is now 14 and she has been introduced to the vampire society and is educated ( Random question: why is it that in the original Yuki is very bad at learning stuff?) Kaname is 18 and Sakura is 19. They've gotten over the fact that Haruka died, but Juri is still depressed and is thinking about killing herself. She hasn't yet, because of Yuki and how she would probably die if both her parents are gone, and Juri doesn't want her to be depressed. Juri is sending them all to Cross Academy even though Kaname and Sakura are technically adults now.

Sakura's POV

"Yuki, Kaname, are you ready yet? We have to go NOW!" I shouted. After the incident with our Uncle, instead of becoming quieter I decided to try and become more like Yuki who shared everything but I still kept to myself, considering I'm a pureblood and we had to keep the rest of the vampire world from getting our weaknesses. I heard muffled cries from upstairs and then got a reply.

"WE'RE COMING! BE PATIENT!" Yuki cried. I sighed. This was going to take forever if they didn't hurry. Not trusting them I decided to go up stairs myself. As I got near I could smell Yuki's blood and arousal and a faint scent of Kaname's blood as well. Shaking my head I knocked on Kaname's door knowing they were both in it.

"If you don't come out in a minute dressed properly and with all your belongings that you are bringing I'm going to make sure you don't see each other for a whole week." I threatened. This was the only thing that they would listen to. Me threatening them seeing each other. Ohh and they knew I wasn't joking around. They learnt it the hard way when they were just beginning to learn that they loved each other. Sometimes I wondered who the parent was. After father past away Mother allowed us kids to do anything we wanted, other than putting ourselves in danger. I was the one that kept Kaname and Yuki out of trouble, and I thought that Kaname was supposed to be our ancestor. Sigh….. While I was thinking the door finally opened revealing Kaname with his shirt half buttoned up and with polite smile.

"Are you sure that you are the oldest person around here?" I whispered to him as he closed the door to allow Yuki to dress. Kaname smirked and then replied.

"Just because I'm OLD doesn't mean I don't have wants or desires." I shook my head and headed downstairs where Mother was probably debating on if she should just commit suicide or not. If you're wondering how I know it's because of how much she changed and how well I used to know her.

"Mother, if you're going to do it just tell Yuki before you do, or she'll never forgive you. And really it's not that hard to tell what you're thinking." I murmured as I passed her. I look back to see her staring at me with wide eyes and a single tear falling. 'I'm sorry' was all she mouthed before she disappeared to where I came from moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS, but I do own Sakura after all I did make her up :) Sorry about the chapter being short….I couldn't think of what to write…. Sorry for updating late…. I'll try to update sooner….

Hope you enjoy it.

~xXVampLoverXx~

Black Night Chapter 2

By xXVampLoverXx

Soon I heard the sound of Yuki protesting up stairs.

"NO YOU CAN'T! Maybe the thing you need right now is to see someone you knew before, yah, an old friend. Come with us mom. Go see the Headmaster of the school we're going into. Kaname told me he was an old friend of yours and that why you're letting us go to that school."

"Fine," I heard our mom sigh and heard footsteps on the staircase.

"Good job Yuki on getting mom to listen to you," I gave her a tiny smile.

"I heard that Sakura." I heard mom call from upstairs. I smirked.

"You were supposed to mom" I called back.

"And you said I don't act like my age. Here you are childishly arguing with Mom." Kaname commented.

"Hey I'm only 19, unlike you….. I'm still technically considered a teenager" I shot back.

"Sakura, why do you act like Kaname is supposed to be older than you when he isn't?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry about that now Yuki. We'll tell you _ALLLL_ about it later when you get _OOOOLDERRR_" I purposely dragged out the two words to tease Yuki, which was rewarded with Yuki automatically trying to keep her temper in check. I chuckled and received a glare from Kaname who was trying to keep Yuki's power from breaking anything.

"Mom, are you going to come with us?" Kaname asked ask our mom came down the stairs.

"I can't back out now can I? After all I did kind of make a promise to Yuki….." she replied.

"CAN WE GO NOW?" Yuki shouted. We all turned on her surprised she recovered so quickly, but then again what did you expect from our energetic little sister.

At the Cross Academy

"JURI! It's been wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tooooooooo long! I'm deeply sorry for Haruka's death. And these are your children correct? HELLOO! I'm Cross, Kaien, also the Headmaster of the academy. And I'm guessing you are Kaname (points to Kaname), your Sakura (points to Yuki) and your Yuki (points to Sakura) right?" Kaien asked.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that you came to our house every month before he died?" Sakura asked. "I'm Sakura and she's Yuki for the last time…"

"My bad. I'm sorry Sakura and Yuki" Kaien apologized, while Juri shook her head with a smile on her face relieved to see that Kaien hasn't changed one bit. "Now why don't we all go into my office and talk?" So they all walked after the hyperactive headmaster.

"So about the matter of the Night class and the Day class, Zero please come in." Kaien called as there was a soft knock on the door. "Zero here is going to be the guardian, helping the transition between the two classes run smoothly and also catching stray Dayclass students who are outside during their curfew that might end up revealing the Night class's secrete."

As Zero entered the room a dangerous aura came as well. The four pureblood's curiosity grew as they sensed what Zero really was. A human turned vampire, which was slowly falling to a Level E.

"Might I ask WHY I have to do this again?" Zero sneered as he glared at everyone in the room.

"Because my dear son, you are the only person who is in the Day class that I can trust with this important job" Kaien answered.

"AND WHEN DID I BECOME YOUR SON? Last time I checked you only raised me." Zero angrily walked out of the room effectively making Kaien start questioning himself on whether he was a good parent or not.

"Well anyways, Kaname are you going to be the dorm leader or Sakura?" he asked.

"I'll just be vice dorm leader. The nobles respect Kaname more I think." Sakura answered.

"OK! You can head over to the Moon dorm. Your uniforms will be in your closet and there will be an assembly tomorrow to introduce you guys to the Day class. School will start next Monday." He informed. As the purebloods stood to leave Juri stayed behind silently asking Kaien if they could talk.

At the Moon Dorm

"Good evening Sakura-sama, Kaname-sama, and Yuki-sama," the Night class greeted.

"Good evening everyone. It has been decided that I will be your dorm leader so if you need anything come find me. And Sakura here will be the vice dorm leader so if I'm not around you can talk to her." Kaname instructed."Although you should all know the rules by now there will be no drinking fresh blood from anyone. That is what the blood tablets are for. Please also keep in mind that you are not to be telling anyone that we are vampires. Oh and I'm sorry to inform everyone that tomorrow there will be an assembly at noon for us to be introduced as the Night Class."

"Classes will begin next Monday. You are free to do whatever you like till then except doing anything against the rules. Also there will be a vote for who will be the Night class president soon." Sakura added.

As the nobles scattered around the dorm and small conversations started to erupt everywhere.

"So who are you going to vote for as the class prez?" Aido asked.

"I don't know….I think I'm going to go with Kaname-sama." Ruka answered and sighed.

"What about you Takuma and Akatsuki?" Aido asked.

"I'll vote for Kaname-sama." Kain answered.

"I'm probably going to vote for Sakura-sama. But I'm not sure….it's so hard to decided. It's surprising how many from the Kuran bloodline there are right now." Ichijou said changing the topic.

Meanwhile

"Kuran, Sakura." Zero sneered. By his tone no one could deny his hatred for vampires, especially the purebloods.

"Kiryu, Zero. One of the twins of the Kiryu family recently attacked by a pureblooded vampire thought to be the only survival of the Kiryu line." Sakura greeted. Although quite stunned at her knowledge about his pasted Zero managed to keep glaring at her and keeping his mask of hatred. Though he didn't know why he was a little happy about how she knew about him. The thought of him being happy about the knowledge of the pureblood knowing about him disgusted him which resulted him walking away after threatening her to behave or else.

Once again sorry about the chapter being short and the random conversations. I'll try to make the next chapter better.

xXVampLoverXx


End file.
